olehs_hypes_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Tera Logans
'-Name: '''Tera Logans '-Age: 'Immortal (Storm Nymph) '-Mother: 'Harriet Logans '-Father: 'Zeus '-Siblings: 'Mikayla Logans (twin) '-Personality: 'Tera is a polar opposite of her twin. She's loud, confident, and doesn't mind about taking the easy and lazy way around things. She's generally relaxed and since she's immortal, she doesn't really care about things that her sister would do. '-History: 'Harriet Logans was an air hostess, who was favoured for her hospitality and kindness; this is what attracted Zeus to her. At first, Harriet dismissed him, stating that she wouldn't cheat on her high school love. Zeus now pursued Harriet, wanting a child with her. One night, he asked Eris to curse Harriet's boyfriend and make him cheat on her, so Zeus could have an affair with the young woman. As to plan, Harriet's boyfriend cheated on her, and she kicked him out of her home, turning to Zeus, who was 'Jared Cross' for comfort. The two eventually had an affair, and Zeus left three months after impregnating Harriet, leaving her pregnant with twins. Soon after Zeus left, Harriet moved to New York from Toledo. Nine months later, Harriet gave birth to twin girls, naming them Mikayla and Tera. Growing up, Mikayla and Tera were happy and comforted their mother through every bad date and sorts. When she was 8, Tera was diagnosed with Brain Cancer, and was given a year to live. Despite this, Harriet, Mikayla and Tera remained positive, and always went out on days out and tried to make Tera's last months of life enjoyable. And on their 9th birthday, Mikayla witnessed Tera's death, early in the morning. Zeus had seen his daughter's death, and decided that he'd make her a storm nymph. As he did so, Mikayla went out of the room, and he smiled. Now all he had to do was make sure they had a decoy body, so Tera could go around and live her immortal life. He went to Hades and asked him to re-create the body of Tera. Hades did so, and now Zeus had a decoy that could fool Harriet and Mikayla. He noticed as Mikayla was growing up, Tera stayed the same, looking like a little girl still. He went to Hebe and asked her to put Tera under some kind of charm, that would be her physically age. Hebe made a small connection between the aging of Tera and her twin. As Mikayla grew older, and her appearance changed, Tera's did. The connection was broken on Mikayla's 19th birthday, marking 10 years of Tera being a nymph. Indirectly, Zeus told Tera that she should go to Camp. The way he did this, was by sending an eagle down with a note that said, "''Tera. I hope you've guessed that you're a nymph, I'm sure if you haven't you soon will. Your twin sister, Mikayla, is at this Camp, where I think you should go as well. Remember, you two girls stick together. Love, Zeus." Tera found the address of the Camp scribbled on the back, and caught a cab, that took here there. Where she was identified as a Storm Nymph, and a daughter of Zeus. -'''Weapon: '''Powers, small dagger